


Ship-to-Ship Communication

by oneill



Category: Karneval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/pseuds/oneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt: Karneval, Any, I'm cutting her off I can't have my good name soiled with these kinds of shenanigans (Texts from Last Night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship-to-Ship Communication

A pair of tinkling chimes interrupted Tsukumo as she was on her third set of sit-ups. She flipped up and around, then dropped down to the mat below. Reaching one hand out for a towel, she manifested her cell in the other.

She had a text from Jiki: _I'm cutting her off. I can't have my good name soiled with these kinds of shenanigans._

Tsukumo stared at the enigmatic message as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Long contemplation brought no answer, however. She tapped out, _Sorry, I think you may have messaged me by mistake, Jiki-kun_ , then swung back up onto the bar to finish her set.

She made it to five before more chimes rang out to announce: _Ah-- Sorry, Tsukumo-chan. Please disregard that._

Just as Tsukumo started to type, _It's all right_ , another text came through.

_Tsukumo-sempa~i, Jiki-kun isn't talking behind my back, is he? (¬_¬) I saw him texting someone, and Tsuki-chan says it wasn't him._

Eventually, another: _Nevermind. He WAS texting Tsuki-chan. It just took a while to come through. By the way, I don't suppose Second Ship has a permanent opening for a Hirato-wannabe? Or maybe just a gardener?_

And still others: _Feel free to disregard Kii-chan's messages as well. ☆_

_Got dragged into their little tiff, huh? Haha. Hang in there! -Tsukitachi-_

_Not that I'd blame you for refusing to take him. You're already dragging around plenty of dead weight as it is, poor things. ♥_

_If you have a moment, do you think you could you tell Kii-chan that Hirato-san and I are nothing alike? It would probably mean more coming from you._

As the texts continued to pour in, Tsukumo dismissed her cell and went back to training. This particular conversation didn't seem to require her participation.


End file.
